Mr Clean: Dirty Job
by roymcgeeters
Summary: Mr. Clean has a dirty job to take care of...
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Clean: Dirty Job

By:roymcgeeters

The boy walked up the stairs into the laundry room. He peered into the room and saw the mountain of laundry he has yet to clean and put away. The boy groaned as he began to dread the task ahead of him. His mom was away on business trip to Switzerland, leaving him alone for a week. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he began to fold toss the laundry into the machine, not bothering with colors. He took the washing detergent, and filled it into the cap, and poured it into the machine, closed it, and started the job. The machine vibrated as this happened. The boy looked at the detergent he had used: Clorox. Same brand as always. But something seemed odd about it. It was… scrubbed on the bottom? It looked like someone had scrubbed it with a sponge or something. But who would scrub the bottom of a bottle of bleach? The boy thought nothing of it. The job was done, the house was quiet, and he could get back to watching Power Rangers. He walked into his room, where he saw a sight that disturbed him: Writing on his wall. It read "Not clean enough, Boy". The boy was horrified by the scene. He was in utter shock and disgust. He began to gag, and that gag turned into vomit. He noticed that the death threat was written in bleach….but not Clorox. He went down in the kitchen, and drank some water to calm his nerves. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a white blob on the kitchen island. Upon further inspection, he saw it was a Mr. Clean Magic eraser…with the bottom part of the sponge-like cleaning material rubbed off. This must've been what scrubbed the bottom of the bleach container! Then, the lights flickered. There was a banging upstairs. The dishwasher detergent spilled all over his face, creating a foul smell. It was Dawn though, so he guessed it was okay. Then…darkness….there was no light in front of him. The power had gone out. There was silence and darkness all around him. He slowly nuged to try to find a candle, a flashlight-anything, really. But what he found, was something far more sinister. Then, without notice, somebody grabbed his shoulder, frightening the boy, catching him off guard. The boy jumped and turned around, seeing no one in front of him, but he could still sense someones prescence, and he knew they were up to something. The figure grabbed him, tugged him, violently thrashed him around the room. The boy fought back, but he was no match for the figure! He was thrown upon the ground, still squirming and shaking, not willing to give up! He was violently punched and beaten until he stopped squirming and all of his strength had gone away. The boy was weak, tired, and admitted defeat…and his inevitable demise… at that moment, something was shoved down his throat. He tasted the soapy foulness. His eyes teared up, he gaged, he chocked, and he couldn't breathe as the object was being shoved down his throat…. He began to loose consciousness…. And at that moment, the boy heard that last few word she would ever hear in the world of the living…

"Mr. Clean…..Mr. Clean…"


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Clean: Dirty Job Part 2

Me and Geeters were sitting in our classroom, watching everyone else in our social studies class read their current event articles. I couldn't be any more tired and bored. I was up all last night, drawing cartoons and jumping off the roof for fun. My name is Guy Victim, and I'm a student at Geetersville Middle school. Back to the class, the other kid were reading their current events, one was about an ice cream man who got robbed by robbing people and got thrown out of his car and was exploded. "That's nothing compared to what I've got!" yelled Geeters with explosion behavior. He got up and began to read his report. "Serial Murder out on the loose rampages. 35 year old woman was thrown out window and lit on fire and rolled into street. When investigators checked the home, they saw a death note written on the walls in bleach. It read "Clean your shower". When investigators investigated the shower, it was very dirty!" The entire class gasped. "The police then went outside and put out flaming body and took her away. Eye witnesses saw what looked to be like a strong, buff man with a balding face, and clean, white shirt and jeans. He was carrying what looked like cleaning supplies. One eyewitness said that it looked very much like a cleaning man going into to do the business. The police arrested the witness for the questions. Thank you" Geeters then went back to sit down. I guess that story was kinda creepy. Ah, who am I kidding?! I've seen scarier things in my Barbie collection! I'm a man, I'm not scarde of this! I decided to ask questions. "What does this guy look like?" I asked Geeters. "He looks like this" he showed picture of serial killer. "He's been apparently on hiatus for over a decade. I wonder where he has been all this time?" I chortled and snorked at the picture. "Bruoohahah! That guy look more like Mr. Clean than a serial killer! I'll catch this guy myself!" I thought of all of the ways I could catch serial murder and beat him up wiith my flaming fists of raging intensity. "I'll punch him in the throat and squeeze his adam's apple so he can't walk!" I though about if I could use an enviorment to my advantage. "I'll pick up giant tree and trow it at his head. Then he'll have major headache and leave!" I thought about the killing of the flaming woman, and I tried to sense a pattern. "I'll throw my flaming dog at him, and he'll pee on his shoes, and they will be dirty, and he will clean." Geeters looked intruiged. "Those are some pretty well thought out plans. But how will catch the murdere in the first place?" I smiled a wicked smile. "We gotta get Dirty" I said. "Reeeaaaaaaaaallllllllllll dirty."


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Clean: Dirty Job

The date is Friday the 13th, October 31st. It is 11:34 AM at nighttime. Guy Victim and Geeters used dynamite to break into the school with intentions. Geeters had a giant bucket of mud and water, while Guy Victim had 2 gallons of water, a paintball gun, and two baskets of clothes in case they really need to get dirty.

"Are you ready for the experience of our lives" asked Geeters

"Depends entirely what you mean by that, Geets" responded Guy

Geeters' eyes lit up. "Ah, I see what you did there! Dirty jokes will make serial killer come out and attack us. Good thinking Guy!"

"Alright" said Guy _**Victim**_ . "We will split up and go through the three quadrants of the school. You will take your bucket of mud and smear it all over the windows and the walls. And if you have time, smear some on the pancakes in the FCS class" "WHOA!" Screamed Geeters "Soooo dirty. Blurururu" He said shaking his head. Guy handed gallon of water to Geeters. "Drink this" he said. "Drinking enough will allow you to pee on teacher desk for demon summoning. As for me, I will take my paintball gun and shoot it through windows and hallways and such until we get his attention. After the mess we make, he must show his face sooner or later."

The two of them split up in the dark school which was closed and empty. Geeters began slinging his mud on chalkboard in Mr. Thingamabob's classroom. He smeared the message "That ass is cash". Geeters looked pleased as he splooshed mud on the walls of the hallway. It smelled terribly, but he didn't care: he was gonna catch the murderer. Then he ran out of mud when he shoved it into urinal in the girls bathroom and he started to drink the water. He did the business everywhere, and Guy did the same while he was shooting paintballs at pictures of people in the school.

However, no matter how hard they tried, the killer never showed up. "If that's how its gonna be, then so be it." Said Guy Victim. He took out the clothes and walked down hall to FCS class. "What are you going to do, guy Victim?" asked Geeters. "You know what" Guy Victim answered. "OH NO!" screamed Geeters. "You can't!" Guy Victim walked down hallway and put all clothes in washing machine. He started the machine, and it rumbled with noises.

The two now stand in the corner in fear and indecision. The killer would soon walk through the door and utterly destroy them soon. It was just a matter of time when the washing machine wore off. Guy Victim convinced Geeters that they would not run, and that the killer must be stopped. "I'll go outside and watch for him" said Guy Victim. He walked out and left Geeters by himself. Geeters shook and shake like washing machine. He heard noises coming from outside… quiet noises… the creaky sound of a door opening. Geeters stood upright. However, careful not to distance himself from the safety of the corner, he clutched one hand on the wall. He heard more noises, left the wall, and walked closer… and they he realized his mistake. He turned around and saw that he left dirty finger prints on the wall he had touched. He gasped. And then, he knew he was doomed.

"Mr. Clean… Mr. Clean…"

Mr. Clean appeared behind him! He was on fire and had a giant chainsaw! "If you leave finger marks on the wall, Mr. Clean will come and cut all of them off! You should've learned this in kindergarten!" Screamed Mr. Clean. Mr. Clean started the chainsaw. Geeters screamed and turned to run. Mr. Clean ran after him and said "While I'm at it, why don't I cut off all of your little piggies too?!" Geeters ran and ran. He was about to get away when Mr. Clean threw a fireball at Geeters and he fell to the ground and vomited all over the floor. Mr. Clean used chainsaw on geeters. It was super effective! Whoa! Geeters fainted and Mr. Clean lit body on fire and chomped up into 4,962,678 pieces. Mr. Clean laughed. "Bruhahahahahah!"

Guy Victim was walking the hallway through the school and was silently searching for the killer. Who was he? he thought. He walked and when he saw no sign of the killer, Guy Victim returned to the FCS class. He saw the hallway, and there was Hawaiian Punch all over the floor with ice cube chunks. He drank the Hawaiian Punch off the floor. "Yum!" He said. The ice cube chunks were stringy and warm but that was okay. He walked into FCS class and saw Geeters nowhere. Then he saw that the washing machine was done. He mixed the colors. And there was no killer. This mission was a bust, and the two had just destroyed the school. He turned and decided to leave the school, but then he saw a figure down the hall. It was a shadow and Guy Victim couldn't see anything about him. He walked down the hallway and saw to his horror that it was…

A mop… he breathed a collective sigh of relief. He was okay.

"Mr. Clean… Mr. Clean…"

Mr. Clean burst through wall with explosions, fire and smoke. Mr. Clean had giant rocket launcher and aimed and at Guy Victim with intentions of explosions of death. "Don't mix colors, sonny boy!" screamed Mr. Clean. "Time to clean up the dirty, dirty boy by killing him!" Guy Victim backed down to wall and plopped down waiting for his demise. But then, he saw a light. It was his guardian angel! "Remember what I told you! You attack its weak point for massive damage!" said Bill Ritch. Guy Victim had to act fast. Mr. Clean shot 457 rockets at Guy Victim. When the smoke cleared and he realized that he missed, he got out giant guns and went out gunz-a-blazin'. Guy Victim jumped out and shot paintballs at him. But it didn't work so Mr. Clean shuv giant firebull down his throat along wit magic eraser, dish washing deturgent, toothpaste and 23,986 bullets. He set body on fire and threw it in house of old people.


End file.
